


Golden Girl

by ScienceFictionActionFangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast musical, Dance Scene eventually, Dark One the protector, Eventual Belle drama, F/M, Magic, Not Belle and Rumple Beauty and the Beast though, Snow and Prince scheme, non-canon complient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceFictionActionFangirl/pseuds/ScienceFictionActionFangirl
Summary: What if Emma Swan had a sister? What if she had a prophecy of her own? What if instead of being a Savior, she had the ability to ruin everyone’s happily ever afters? What if her fate was changed to protect the kingdom?  What if she fell in love with The Dark One?
Relationships: Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before Emma Swan, heck, before Emma the babe was born, there was a little girl born to Snow White and Prince James. A little girl with her father’s hair, but her mother’s complexion. She was adored by everyone in the kingdom and praised as the future queen of the Enchanted Forest. She was kind and sweet and beautiful, but she was cursed. As a child, a prophecy was foretold that she would bring about the end to everyone’s happily ever after. To try to combat this end, the princess was given an aging potion, as well as a memory potion and the prophecy, was hidden from her. She was taught extensively and trained in battle, to protect and serve her subjects that she was fated to ruin. Everything was going beautifully, but then Snow and the Prince fell pregnant again with a second child and the Evil Queen banished everyone into a world without magic. What role did the princess play in these events and will she ever be able to see her one true love again…her beloved Rumpelstiltskin.

Why students always insist on precariously stacking racks of costumes will never make sense to me! Of all the sections as well, now I’m knee-deep in petticoats and breeches and I’m nowhere close to finishing. 

Knock Knock Knock

“Come in,” I call from the pile of clothes trying to drown me. In walks Mary Margaret Blanchard. She is a fellow teacher of mine here in Storybrooke. About my age, but she has short black hair as opposed to my brown hair, but actually, funny enough we have similar builds and complexions, but having taught quite a couple of school plays my figure is slightly more muscled out, while still being feminine. She was wearing a hat and jacket, all the signs of someone on her way out, something I was incredibly envious of. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I thought I heard a crash and was wondering what, or who might have fallen and if they needed help?” she sweetly asked. She was well known for her kindness, but honestly, we never really had talked. 

“Yes, our beloved students always manage to precariously stack everything so it stays still, until of course, I try to put one stray hat away and then BAM, everything comes crashing down!”

“Ah, yes, I’ve had such an experience with books many times, would you like any help Emily?” she asks.

“I’m sure I can manage, or at least, I can leave it till tomorrow morning,” I laugh as I drag myself off the ground and brush myself off. “Have a good night Miss. Blanchard.”

“Please, call me Mary Margaret, you have a good night as well!” She turns to leave and I can’t help feeling a little sad to see her go. Oh well, loneliness must be getting to me. Honestly, I’ve been a loner for as long as I can remember and can’t really say that I mind all that much most of the time, but sometimes a stray glance of someone leaving just leaves me feeling a little bit lost. No matter, it’s been a long day and I want to go home! I kick all the costumes into a nice, little haphazard pile and grab my coat and lock up my classroom. I head out of the school and take a right down the street to my apartment. 

One of the benefits of living in this town is that everything is close together. This is especially handy when I want to deny my hermit nature and force myself to Granny’s to socialize. Or rather, I sit in a public space and look around at other people and call it socializing.  
When I had finally reached my building, I opened the door and quickly walked to my apartment so I could relax after my day. Not to say that the day had been particularly stressful, but a little odd. Earlier I had my usual classes, but after reviewing monologues and trying to get the students excited for the school play Henry Mills had come up to me just as the bell had rung to talk to me about his storybook. Now, usually, students will talk to me about their interests and especially when stories or plays are concerned, but this had been a little unusual. Instead of just telling me about his favorite character or a plot point he enjoyed, he had showed me an image of a princess. 

He explained to me she was the first daughter of Snow White and her prince, and that she had been cursed at birth and because of that she had been aged up to try to avoid her growing up tempted to the dark side. All of that had been cool, but looking at the picture it was uncanny how similar she looked to me at certain angles. I had brushed it off of course because that’s ridiculous, and it’s not like brown-haired, petite girls in storybooks aren’t a dime a dozen, but she also had a scar on her wrist that matched the one on mine. I remember clearly how I got it, I was running as a kid and got my arm caught in a wire fence that was falling apart, but it had scarred in a very clear R shape. I don’t really know why but I always felt the need to cover it, and lucky enough for me I always wore a leather bracelet I had had for all my life, but it gave me pause when I noticed it. Oh well, strange things are bound to happen to everyone once in a while.  
Deciding it was time to get out of my head and get some sleep, I got off my couch and went to my bedroom to change clothes and do my night routine. Getting into bed I couldn’t help but replaying my encounter with Henry again. I hope the princess had managed to stay away from the dark side and find her happy ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking out the window had always been my favorite pastime. I know, that sounds odd. Especially in opposition to things like reading or actually exploring the world, but sometimes the best part of a journey is before you’ve gone on one. When there is that feeling of anticipation in the pit of your stomach and there are endless possibilities of what could happen next or once you’ve left to wherever you are going.

“Emilia!” I hear my mother call from down the corridor. Naturally, I have been outside of her view for just a moment so here she comes to drag me back to her side. I mean, yes, I am intended to be the queen someday, but certainly not anytime soon, so I don’t understand why I have to constantly be at her side!

“Yes, yes, I am coming!” I call in response. I rise from where I am leaning against the window and I brush off my dress to look semi-presentable. I head to the doors but take a second to breathe before I’m thrown back into the lion’s den. When I can delay no longer, I drag open the library doors and head out to find Snow White.   
I finally discover her in the “war room” talking with my father, Jiminy Cricket, all the dwarves, Aunt Red, Granny, The Blue Fairy, and Geppetto. “You rang,” I say, semi-mockingly.

“Yes, we have finished our meeting and I wanted to see my gorgeous daughter before I send her away to get her beauty sleep before her birthday tomorrow!”

“Ah yes, the birthday to blow all other birthdays out of my memory, oh, wait, I don’t recall any of my other birthdays,” it was a little mean of me to say perhaps, but it doesn’t make it less true.   
I had an accident a couple of years ago that had left me with no memories of my childhood. All I knew is that I woke up as a 16-year-old young woman with no remembrance of my first ball, my first time riding a horse, my schooling, nothing. I could barely read or write; it was as if I had been reverted back to being a young child with few life skills. For nearly two years I did nothing but study and learn how to be a proper princess. I never regained my memories and no magic by The Blue Fairy could return my memories. As far as anyone knew, I fell off my horse during my riding hour and must have fallen hard almost directly on my head. This had always bothered me, but eventually, I had to move on and move forward. With how busy I always am I haven’t had much of a time to ponder my life, but everyone once in a while I’ll ask someone in the castle about me when I was younger. They never really respond but that’s probably because they fear me living in the past and mourning over my lost years.

“Now Emilia, that is no way to speak to your mother,” my father, Prince James, scolds me slightly.

“I’m sorry mother, that joke was inappropriate and poorly timed,” I say.

“It’s alright dear, I love you, I just want your 18th birthday to be magical,” she explains as she walks over to hug me. 

“I’m sure it will be mother, thanks to all of you I’m sure,” I say as I turn to everyone else in the room.

“Of course, it has to be perfect for my wonderful, beautiful, fully-grown niece,” Aunt Red said as she ran over to hug me as well. I had always loved my Aunt Red. Growing up I had always admired her for her strength and courage. I had never seen her transform but I had grown up hearing stories about her helping my mother and father fight the Evil Queen and it always sounded incredible.

“Well, I’m excited,” I say putting a false smile on my face, but I feel like this ball is the beginning of something terrible.

Storybrooke P.O.V.

The town has fallen into absolute chaos. Well, okay, I might be exaggerating a little bit. Honestly, maybe I do need to start socializing because the most interesting thing to happen in my life wasn’t even happening to me. Anyway, it turns out the night after my conversation with him, Henry Mills ran away! To Boston! To find his birth mother! She terms up to be an ex-felon bonds person that returns him to Mayor Mills and then sticks around town. Now, she is the Sheriff, and then there was that whole thing with the mine and Dr. Hopper and then her, Henry’s birth mom, Emma Swan, went and tried to reveal Mayor Mills for stealing money from the town and she got embarrassed, oh, and there was that other thing with that one girl that she had helped get to keep her baby. Small towns, everyone knows your business, but this is crazy right! And then there had been the fire and Emma revealing that Mr. Gold had started it…

“Pardon me, Miss. Dedisco, could I bother you for a moment?” I looked up from my daydream and my eyes focused on the older, well-dressed man looking at me from across my table at Granny’s. 

“Oh, yes, of course, Mr. Gold, what can I do for you?” I say as pleasantly as I can muster. Never pays to be rude to the landlord, especially not when he owns most of the town.

“I was on the way to your apartment building to grab the rent money and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind just bringing to my shop before the day is out, say me a couple steps,” he says as he gestures to his leg and cane.

“Oh, it’s no problem at all, I can bring it to you as soon as I finish my breakfast and go grab it” I reply.

“No hurry, I’m going to actually take care of some other business and then I will be at my shop later this afternoon if you want to drop it by then. Somewhere around 3?”

“Sounds like a plan, see you then Mr. Gold,” I respond.

“Absolutely, enjoy your meal, Miss. Dedisco. Until later.” He bows his head slightly to say goodbye and turns and walks out of Granny’s. I look around and resume my daydreaming, mentally noting that I should double count my rent money to guarantee I only have to see Mr. Gold once today.

That’s not to say that I despise him, unlike a couple of other members of the town, mainly the Mayor, but I certainly wouldn’t consider him and myself close. I pay my rent and we are cordial in public, and if I’m lucky, we will never have to be more then that!


	3. Chapter 3

I triple check my rent money before I put it in an envelope then I secure it in my purse. I head out of my apartment and start the quick walk to Mr. Gold’s shop. I’ve only ever been in the shop to drop off rent payments. I try not to have to, but if I’m working on a collection day then I have no choice. It’s better to be early rather than late with a man like Mr. Gold.

As I approach, I can tell that the shop is still closed. I think about waiting but decide that it might just be easier to leave a note. It’s not like he can count me late, he’s the one that didn’t show. I reach into my purse and pull out a pen and a pad of sticky notes and leave one on his door in clear view. I write, ‘Hello Mr. Gold. I showed up at 3 but you must have been busy still. I will show up this weekend before you close if you don’t mind. See you soon, Emily Dedisco.’ After that, I turn around and head back to my apartment, hoping that I didn’t just sign myself to an increase in the rent next month and a little bit curious why the meticulously punctual Mr. Gold would have forgotten our meeting.

Enchanted Forest P.O.V.

When I am queen, I swear that I will never host a ball, or party, or get together, nothing! After being violently woken up entirely too early I had been scrubbed from head to toe, poured into a corset and countless layers of slips and underclothes, just to be tied into an entirely too pink and frilly gown. Then my hair was yanked and pulled into a curly bun that made my head feel too heavy and I was done up like the village tart. Okay, my makeup actually wasn’t that bad, but I’m in the mood to complain, so I will. Then I couldn’t hardly eat because I couldn’t ruin the dress, so I’m hungry, crabby, and uncomfortable and that was before the ball even started.

Then I had to be announced in front of the whole court and everyone sang me happy birthday while I tried to muster enough breathe just to blow out a candle. Then I was paraded around to every nobleman and guest that my parents could find, and then I had to use all of my combat skills to bob and weave away from having to dance. In all of my studies and tutoring, my father never could make me skilled at dance, no matter how hard he might have tried, and tried, and tried…

After hours of borderline torture, I finally managed to work my way outside to the garden, where I can hopefully hide myself away for at least a couple of hours before I am forced to make my way inside to say goodbye to all my tortures, I mean, guests. Yes, as you can see, I am well-equipped to become the queen. I’m sure that hating attention and balls and visitors are the three most important parts of being royalty.

“That’s not a happy face that I see. Birthday girls should be happy, shouldn’t they dearie,” a high, peppy voice said from somewhere behind the bushes. I jumped up from the bench I had been sitting on and turned to face whomever and found my hiding spot, mainly cursing the fact that I was unarmed in my birthday gown.

“Whoever goes there, come out. I demand to see your face!” I declared, really hoping that I wasn’t going to be forced into running back to my party in heels to get help from some brute because I ran away from my own birthday party.

“Oh, now that isn’t very welcoming. I’m a guest and you don’t appear to be a very good host. It must be that dress, it doesn’t look very comfortable. Maybe I can help, it is your birthday after all. I suppose convention says I owe you a gift,” the voice says.

“If you come out, I will consider us even,” I reply.

“Oh, but that doesn’t seem very even to me. You see, I traffic in deals dearie and I really must insist. Ask for anything that your heart desires and I can make it come true, for a price, but all magic comes with a price. What is your deepest desire?” The voice once again called out.

“A birthday gift with strings doesn’t seem like a very good gift,” I said. At this point, I was half tempted to bolt back to the party just to get away from whatever creepy, traveling salesman had managed to find his way this close to the castle, but my curiosity was peaked. For someone as bored as I usually am, this was interesting enough for me to stay around for at least a little more time. If he was a meek as his voice made him sound, I was sure I could take him even in this dress. “I guess I will have to request something non-magical then. No price attached.”

A high-pitched giggle emitted from behind me, and I quickly turned and gasped. In front of me stood a man, well, I assume he was a man. He had sparkly golden-green skin that resembled really no creature I could think of, but it was scaly looking. He wore tight leather clothing and his hair was wavy and longer than most. He had a wide grin on his face and his eyes were the most peculiar color. His fingers were tipped with black, long nails, almost talons, and he stood there examining me with a wild look in his eyes, almost gleeful.

“It’s rude to stare! You’d think a princess would know that at least. I must applaud you however, you’d be surprised how many people don’t think before they make a deal without understanding the price they might be paying in return.” He finishes and bows at me which gives me a second to regain my composer at the sight of my “guest.” “I really must insist princess, there must be something you desire, what can I give you?” he pressed further.

“I don’t know if I want to receive anything from unnamed men I meet in gardens at night?” I mention.

“Normally, I wouldn’t be this giving, but I will make an exception as you yourself have already proved to be one, my name is…Rumpelstiltskin and yours is Princess Emilia of the Enchanted Forest, now we are even.”

I didn’t recognize the name, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything given my history. I wanted to ask if we had met, but given the fact that I’m royalty, him knowing me wouldn’t be completely weird. I was waiting for my survival instincts or at least a little fear to creep up, but weirdly, nothing was happening, so I decided to continue on conversing with this...Rumpelstiltskin. It was clear he knew a little magic at least, enough to appear at will, so angering him before I could determine if I could get away might not be smart either. I decided to continue to play along.

“So, all you want to do is give me a gift, and if my request is non-magical then there will be no price that I have to pay, yes?” I ask. He gave me a modest nod in response. I thought about it for a second, and then looked up, straightened my back, held my head up high and said,

“I want you to teach me to dance.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Gold had been arrested! Arrested for assault! I mean, sure, he is creepy and intense and finding out that he started a fire that almost killed the mayor wasn’t so shocking, but assault. The man has a cane and only wears suits. It’s like finding out your grandpa used to run a biker gang. The least surprising part was that by the next day he had managed to work himself out of prison and he got off the charges. 

Being a perpetually single woman, I had never had occasion to frequent Moe’s flower shop, but he always seemed nice enough, and I can’t think of any reason why Mr. Gold would want to beat him up. I mean, yeah, okay, Moe stole from him, but Mr. Gold is ridiculously wealthy, so it couldn’t be that bad right? Well, I still hadn’t delivered my rent money, but after the whole arrest thing, and then with Kathryn coming to school and slapping the shit out of Mary Margaret, I had been swamped at school trying to finish my work, and distract the students from the gossip, and then with having to attend after school meetings about appropriate out of school behavior, thanks, Mary Margaret! My already non-existence social life really needed less time to not exist.  
Whatever, you know, if he really wanted his money it’s not like he doesn’t know where to find me! Plus, I am absolutely swamped with the school musical. I can’t come up with anything! We don’t exactly have a large school to cast from and you can only force so many students to sing and dance mainly because of the talent…aspect. Whatever! You know what, I’m just going to ask the students what they want instead. Maybe if I’m lucky they might just give me an idea.

Ring

Well, there’s my chance. As the students rush in, I usher them to the theatre and climb up onto the stage.

“Okay, so this year I decided to open the musical up to suggestions,” After I finished shushing the kids whoops and hollers, I continued, “so, who wants to start?” Once I had finished sifting through Legally Blonds and Heathers, both too old for our little actors, I was losing hope when I saw Henry Mills raise his hand from the back.

“Yes, Henry, what is it?” I asked.

“How about Beauty and the Beast?” he said. At hearing that, all the girl pipped up again and got all squealy and excited. 

“The content is appropriate, but there is quite a famous ballroom dance scene and kiss, so I’m not entirely sure if we could get a cast together…” As I said that I glanced around at the class. While most of the girls seemed willing, it did NOT look like I was going to be able to attract a boy into the lead.

“Ummm,” I stuttered.

“What if you were Belle? And we could put up a call at Granny’s. Anyone interested in being in the musical could audition?” I certainly wasn’t interested in the prospect of having to kiss some random person from town, but honestly, I had nothing to counter with and if I waited too much longer to choose a musical, then I was looking at all my students singing show tunes dressed as trees. Or having them redo the Christmas show again…During the spring semester. Oh well, it’s not like I hadn’t kissed a frog before, and I knew how to dance, and the songs to the show.

“Okay, we’ll do it!”

Enchanted Forest P.O.V. 

“Pay attention, Emilia!” My father yelled at me again from the wall of the training room. I was on the ground, again, after for the fifth time that day Nicholas had managed to drop me onto the ground during sword practice.

“I am!” I grunted back as I regained my feet.

“What is on your mind? Ever since your party you are daydreaming and can’t seem to focus on anything? Did you meet someone?” he asked.

“No, not everyone is true love this and true love that,” I remarked.

“Hey, calm down, I was just asking. How about Nicholas and I go and spar outside and give you some time to calm down and regain your focus?” Ah, just like good old dad, run and hide before he has to handle what he assumes will be me having a mental and emotional breakdown.

“Sounds good.” I take a seat on the side of the training grounds and start to roll my shoulders hoping that I can work out some of the tension that had been growing. I heard him and Nicholas joking with each other and grabbing some equipment before they headed out and closed the doors behind them.

“Now, now, now, what could possibly be the matter of your highness?” I heard a voice say behind me. Instantly, a small smile fell across my face, but I forced myself to cover it with a grimace as if my shoulder was hurting me more then it was. 

“Oh nothing, just that my creepy stalker seems to pop in on me whenever I’m alone to bother me, even after I recall making it clear that his obligation to me had been fulfilled,” I say as I rise to meet my “stalker.” Before me stood Rumpelstiltskin, looking as he normally did, but instead of being in his typical full leather attire, he wore just a loose cloth undershirt and his leather pants and thigh-high boots. Certainly, less than I typically saw him wear, or any man for that matter. I, on the other hand, was still wearing my training attire, so I had exchanged my fluffy ballgown for my own leather breeches and training shirt and fairly light metal breastplate and sword in the sheath at my waist.

“Stalker, me, never!” He exclaims with a look of faux-shock on his face. “I can only be summoned if I am called or wanted. That means that you wanted me to appear,” he teases me. 

Deciding to avoid that train of thought, I respond, “What do you want Rumpelstiltskin?”

“It’s not what I need of you, but rather what you want from me. Come on, let’s duel. It seems from what I can tell that you are need of serious practice, and you’ll never be able to defend yourself in the real world if you only ever fight your daddy,” he explained.

“You know what, you’re right, but what do you get from fighting me?” I ask.

“Let’s just say, it’s an experiment of sorts. A phenomenon that I want to observe. A test that I need to conduct…”

“Okay, I get it, you want to see if a girl can kick your ass. Well, let me just prove it already,” I cut him off.

I raise my sword and before I can get into a fighting stance, he had already summoned a sword into his hand and had started walking toward me. He lightly tapped at my sword and I easily parried his “attack” but couldn’t help but saying, “Oh let’s go, you can do better than that, and so can I.” As I finished issuing my challenge, he quickly sped up his attacks left and right and I sped up my counters. Finally getting sick of being on the defensive I swung as hard as I could at his head and forced him into a crouch. He stabbed at my breastplate but I was able to jump back far enough that it just missed me. Not wanting to give him the upper hand I decided to test his full-contact combat abilities and went for his chest. Putting my full weight behind him I tackled him from the chest but he poofed out of my grasp and appeared behind me, forcing me headfirst on to the floor. Grabbing my head to cushion the pain I know felt, I turned around from my new place on the ground and glared at his smug grin.

“Ow!” I exclaimed in annoyance.

“If you wanted a hug dearie, you could have just asked,” he said in reply.

“Oh please, you wish, and I’m calling this as my victory because you cheated.”

“You never said I couldn’t use magic, and that is your own fault. I win, as I’m the one not currently holding my ailing head for comfort.”  
Realizing that he was right, I pushed myself off the floor and tried to act like I was fine, even though I knew I would need quite a rest after my little collision with the hard floor. “Fine, okay, whatever you say, but truthfully, what brought you here again?”

“Truthfully, I have a proposition for you, how would you like to learn magic?” I was stunned but tried my best to appear bored. 

“Why would I require some parlor tricks to protect myself? Our spar aside I’m the daughter of Prince James himself, one of the best swordsmen to ever live. Plus, I have an entire army and kingdom that would die for me. I’m fine,” I explain. 

“Yes, but magic isn’t just for protection. Magic…is…power. I’m not proposing I teach you how to pull a rabbit out of a hat, but actual, real-life sorcery. The ability to control people’s minds, go wherever you want, make things appear at will,” the entire time he had begun walking toward me until he was right in my face. My mind briefly flashed to when we had first met when he had held me as we danced, but I got distracted by him finishing his thought, “make them bow at your feet.”

“Newsflash, I’m the princess, they already do.”

“No, they bow at your title. They bow to you because of your family name. They love your parents. They love what they stand for, true love. What are you? You’re just the cursed firstborn of a kingdom not likely to outlive your mommy and daddy’s rule,” he effectively spat at me. I was a bit intimidated by seeing this side of him. I realized that the man, beast, in front of me was obviously far more powerful then I had given him credit. His aura I could feel it pulse with power and anger, but it didn’t seem to be at me. It was if I was the current placeholder for his worst enemy, and for my safety, I was going to have to remind him that whoever had hurt him, it wasn’t me. 

“Why would you want to help me then? Why is it so important that people bow at me? What if all I want is to gain magic so I can flash far, far away from here, and then I never use it again. How does that help you any? If you have all of this great, cosmic power, then why haven’t you just killed me and my family and taken over? Who even are you, and why am I so important to you?” By the time I had finished my little rant I was shouting at him. If he could take his anger out on me, then I could take mine out on him. How dare, whoever he really is, be so demanding and concerned for me! “And what do you mean about cursed!?” I screamed at him.

Instead of responding or smiting me or really anything that would have made more sense, he laughed. He stepped back and he gave a full-blown, all-out giggle at the highest his voice, or any I think, could go. When he had regained his cool, he stood full height again, which wasn’t that much honestly, and bowed down, looking up at me, and said…

“I already told you, your highness, I am Rumpelstiltskin. What you don’t know, is that most of this realm also know me as The Dark One. I am the most powerful sorcerer of this realm and others. I don’t require one puny kingdom, no, and I’m not interest in your head on a pike. Had I wanted you dead highness, you would be. I’m far more interested in what you are capable of, what you are fated to do for me, for everyone.” I just stood there looking confused and still angry. He just kept talking, however. 

“Everyone you know, everyone you have ever know, had lied to you. When your parents were not even just engaged, they fell pregnant with you, and they went to the Blue Fairy to tell them your future.  
Nothing concrete of course but vague. She could feel from just your fetus that you were greatly powerful, but with great ability to go dark. That’s when I, was summoned. I revealed to them a prophecy, your prophecy, but instead of believing me, they decided I was mad, lying to them. Snow White gave birth to you, and everything was grand until they started seeing what you were capable of, then they decided the best thing to do was to wipe you clean and start again, but they can’t hide your nature, your power. It is tied to every fiber of your being. No matter how hard they try, they can’t destroy the center of everything you are, and I can show it to you. I can show you you’re potential. Make them grovel at your feet for mercy!”

I could barely understand what he was saying, and I didn’t want to believe it. I didn’t even know what he meant by being the Dark One, but it couldn’t be good, but as I looked into his golden eyes, I could tell he wasn’t lying. I didn’t know why, or how, or what he meant by the prophecy or my power, but I wanted nothing more at this moment then to disappear from everyone and hideaway for the rest of my life. While I tried to regain my sanity enough to ask more questions, I heard the door start to rumble as someone tried to open it. It wouldn’t budge though, and the thumping and knocking got louder and louder as whoever was trying to open the door got more agitated and restless at the door being stuck

“Emilia!” I could hear my father call. “What’s going on in there? Open up! The door, it’s stuck!” I looked at Rumpelstiltskin and he winked at me. I took that as a sign that whoever had jammed the door was him and whatever jammed it was magical.

“So, what do you say princess. Should I let your prince charming father storm into you standing here like a buffoon and let you rejoin their little parade of lies, or, would you like the join me and let me show you everything you’ve never known you could do, but have always been capable of?” He held out his hand, and I closed my eyes, took a breath, and when I opened my eyes, I reached out and grabbed it.


	5. Chapter 5

I should have joined the circus. Or go into the military. Real careers! Whatever led me to become a teacher, and a theatre teacher on top of that can take a long walk off of a short pier! Honestly, it’s not even the student’s faults, it’s the men in this town. Just this morning I’ve seen a schmorgeous board of creep, freaks, and weirdos. From Doctor Whales to Sydney from the new paper, I have seen not a single person who I would cast as a chair, let alone my leading man. Just as well, I wasn’t trying to find love but is it so hard to find someone the least bit attractive. I mean, some of the men are found, but I tend to go for less traditionally attractive men, and my coffers are still dry. Unless someone brilliant who can sing and is willing to dance with me walks in right now, I’m calling it and I guess the musical is canceled this year due to the teacher’s sure incompetence and lack of give a damn anymore.

“Excuse me, Miss Dedisco, a second please?” Well, ask and fate will fuck you in the ass, I guess.

“Yes, Mr. Gold, what can I do for you?” I say attempting to suppress a sigh.

“My apologies, I hate to bother you, but I couldn’t help but see the flyer you placed in Granny’s, and being as I still have not gotten the monthly rent for you, I supposed I would drop by and see if you haven’t a second to receive a reminder of your obligation,” he replied. My obligation! I’m not the one who got myself locked up! I mean, I have the payment in my purse, I’d taken to carrying it until I saw him next, but the balls on this man.

“Yes sir,” I say as sweetly as I can manage, “I have it right here.” I pull my purse out from under the table I’d set up and take the money from the front pocket. I’d counted it plenty of times since I put it in there and so I handed it directly over to him. “There you go, it should all be there.”

“I’m quite sure it is. I can’t say that I recall what you were holding this little audition for?” he said. I’m not going to lie, I’m a little off-put by his seemingly genuine interest, but I’m still a little peeved about his attitude from earlier.

“It was supposed to be Beauty and the Beast, but I can’t say I’ve had a very successful audition day. In fact, it looks like I’ll have to tell the kids the show is off this year.” I don’t know why I felt like telling him that. I can only assume that it must just be my recent disappointment.

“That’s too bad. I can honestly say that I’ve always enjoyed seeing your productions every year.” I was completely floored by that. I’ve never seen him at a single show that I can remember, but I guess I never was really looking.

“Well, unless someone incredible comes in to be my Beast, then the show will just not go on I’m afraid.” If I thought I was shocked before, it had nothing on what happened next.

“If you really are without any help, could I offer myself to the stage?”

Enchanted Forest P.O.V

“Rumpelstiltskin! Dark One!” I was sick of looking for this man. Since he’d poofed us here over a week ago, I hadn’t seen him. He poofed me into a dirty, dusty bedroom, snapped his fingers and all of a sudden everything was immaculate. It was fairly basic, nightstand, dresser, door that I assume led to a closet, bathroom, and into the hallway, and a huge, four-poster bed with what appeared to be silk and golden sheets if I didn’t know any better, but everything was gorgeously crafted and obviously quite expensive.

“This will be your room, you can go anywhere you wish, but I warn you, if a door is locked, it should remain so if you value your life. I will be back when I have time,” and he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. At the time I assumed he would be back within minutes, but minutes became hours and I began exploring the rest of, what I found out, was the castle. I eventually found the kitchen and a library. And settled myself into reading and eating. I got bored after another two days of that however and began cleaning new rooms as I found them. After seven days of that, I was done, and I am going to find him if he doesn’t want me to start breaking things.

“Rumpelstiltskin!” I screamed.

“What could possibly be the problem that you need to destroy my eardrums and shatter all the glass in sight,” a voice said from behind me. I wiped around and came face to face with the man himself. 

“Where have you been? You said you’d be back,” I say accusingly.

“When…I…. Have…Time,” he said condescendingly.

“Well, it appears you have time now, you appeared,” I responded.

He rolled his eyes at me but didn’t correct me. “As it happens, my business has been taken care of, and I do have time. Follow me,” he commanded. He began walking towards what had been locked doors, but at his hand's wave, they flung open and showed a large dining room with a spinning wheel in the corner. From there, he led me through another door and down a hall, up a staircase into a tall tower with a large assortment of magical items and potion-making equipment. “This room we have just been in are now open to you. I spend most of my time here if you should need me, but do not come into this room without me. There are lots of dangerous potions and objects here, and it wouldn’t be good for you to die due to touching something stupid now, would it? We will begin your magical training today and will continue your training until you are as powerful as I promised. Any questions?” I was a little overwhelmed, but also as excited as I can ever remember being.

“When are you going to tell me what you know about my curse? Or why my parents called you?” I asked.

“I will tell you, but not right now. I want to teach you a few things before we delve down that rabbit hole. Is that okay?” I want more than anything for him to tell me now, but I can feel that this is all he will say on the subject today.

“Okay, let’s get started.

Storybrooke P.O.V

I must be an idiot. After Mr. Gold had said he would help, I can’t say that I wasn’t a little surprised! I mean, mean Mr. Gold, who hated Nuns and used a cane wanted to sing and dance with me!

“Uh, it’s not that I’m not totally happy that you would help out, but it is a musical which means you would have to sing and dance, and uh,” I gestured to his cane.

“I am aware of my impairment thank you very much, but you’d be surprised how well I can move if I have a partner. As long as I don’t have to walk without it, I will be fine. You would just have to promise not to let me go.” He explained to me.

“Well, I mean, if you think you’d be able, then I’m sure we could figure something out, but would you be willing to sing?” I can’t believe I’m even considering this. I must be more desperate then I first thought.

“I can sing, even if it might surprise some, but if you would like to test me, I’m sure I’d be willing to sing a couple notes now if I would like,” he offered. 

“No, I believe you,” WHAT! Why not make him audition? It’s like my sanity is locked in my head and my body can’t hear it screaming for release right now.

“It appears we have come to an understanding. I suppose I will get going to them, unless you need anything else from me.”

“No, nothing else. We begin practice tomorrow after school, it that will work for you?” I ask.

“I’m sure I can figure something out at the shop, but I may be a little late just due to business and such, but I will be there. That is a promise.” He then turned around and started heading towards the door. I couldn’t help but ask,

“What are you helping me? The play cannot be the only reason?” He turned back to look at me, and if I couldn’t help but notice the pained look in his eye and he made eye contact with me.

“Let’s just say, I want to right a mistake I made long ago.”


End file.
